Unlimited Love
by Asura435
Summary: A New World, a new adventure and new people to befriend. Let there be chaos in the world. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Harem. Op Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I am so bored" A boy of sixteen, blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black and orange colored clothing

"Boruto, can you not complain here. I was just enjoying this book; I don't need to hear your whining." An annoyed voice came from his side

"Come on, Shikadai. What are friends for? You are throwing me away in my time of need." Boruto said in a hurt manner

Shikadai stared at him helplessly, 'Damn, why could his father not have thrown him out of Konoha.'

"So what do you want?"

"Thanks, you are the bro. I want your help, do you know any way I can find excitement?" Boruto said as he stared at Shikadai

"Are you serious?" Shikadai looked at him like he was an idiot

'Did this guy go stupid from the boredom?'

"Yes, come on give me some suggestions. I have thought about it but I couldn't find anything, I blame the old man for making the world peaceful. I wish some villains would appear or something would go boom."

"You have definitely gone crazy; you want people to die for your amusement."

"Nah, I am just saying something amusing or challenging should happen. With the way it is now the most we get are cleaning or search missions, we are Shinobi's so where is the fighting."

"I know what you might be looking for, I heard my father talking about dimensional travel. So you can go to your father and see." Shikadai said and as he looked where Boruto was supposed to be there was no one

"Asshole could have said thanks at least and apologized for disturbing my time." Shikadai said as he got up, he was not in the mood to read and decided to meet his friends to play Shogi

* * *

"Father" Boruto said as he opened the door, reveling Naruto along with Sasuke talking to each other

"What do you want brat?" Naruto's gentle voice came from the Hokage seat

"I want to go to another world."

Sasuke just face-palmed, "He is definitely your son, so direct with his desires."

"Hey, it works doesn't it? No need to be so vague, being direct is the best." Naruto said with a laugh

"Now your situation brat, I accept. We were already looking for candidates for this task as we were unable to travel through the portal, we need weak fighters to enter and you are reliable enough for it."

"You are the best, dad. When can I go?" Boruto said with excitement

"Go say your goodbye and pack up some essentials, come back here within an hour and you will be leaving." Naruto said and Boruto disappeared as his words ended

"That kid is too hasty; I don't know where he got that from."

"Is that rhetorical question or are you serious?" Sasuke said calmly

"I know. I am just kidding, just wanted to try saying that line once." He said with a wide smile

"Are you sure about it being Boruto and aren't you misusing your authority? It was supposed to be decided by a tournament as many people showed interest."

"Misuse of power, where? My word is law Sasuke, nobody is going to mind if I am selfish for once." Naruto said with a smile which held back the savageness that he had developed as he killed and cleansed the world of all the filth

'He really changed too much, it is better than his naïve self. Even then I wish I could have the ability to sense evil around the world so I could have helped.'

"It's okay, I was just reminding you. You might have forgotten." Sasuke said as he sat down and get ready for the transfer

'It is truly unfortunate that the world seems to reject our entrance, Naruto might also need this release. It is kind of lucky that the new generation is weaker than ours as Naruto completely changed the system to be kid friendly. If it was the old times I would never have accepted such absurd idea but I guess in this world having power bores people with no release other than coliseum fights.' Sasuke pondered on the decade of change since the 4th war

"Aren't you too casual about Boruto leaving?"

"No, I am confident that he will be safe. I sensed what's behind the veil and it is not enough to kill him, give him trouble and challenge it can but not kill him." Naruto said as he flipped through some documents

* * *

"Father, I am ready" Boruto entered in a hurry with nothing on him, which meant that he had packed everything into scrolls and sealed on his body.

Sasuke got up and started concentrating to make a stable connection while Naruto talked to Boruto, "You will be gone for a year so take care and learn from this world, don't just waste time. If you are in danger don't worry we will summon you back but remember to call out through the seal."

Naruto said slowly as he placed his hand on Boruto's shoulder, even now he towered over his oldest son.

"I understand father but this doesn't mean I have forgiven you yet for that incident." Boruto said with a calm voice holding back his annoyance

"Not my fault, I was just being myself. Who knew your girlfriend would have such heavy taste?" Naruto said with a laugh

"Shitty old man, I know you seduced her just like all the other women. With so many wives, you always give hope to other women that they might also be accepted." Boruto said with annoyed tone as he punched Naruto

"It's time Boruto, go." Sasuke called out before Boruto started a tantrum

"See you in a year old man, don't get more women. And thanks Uncle for this opportunity." Boruto said as he jumped into the portal

Naruto his son disappear without any theatrics and turned to Sasuke, "So want to get a drink father in law." Naruto said teasingly

"Naruto, I swear if you say that again I will murder in your sleep." Sasuke face palmed so hard he might have just snapped his nose; he didn't want to be reminded that his precious was sleeping his asshole of a friend

'I want to meet the bastard who changed him so much, I refuse to believe Naruto could walk this path without an external aspect.'

"Okay, I won't repeat those words as it makes you angry. But let's go now; I am really bored of being cooped up in my final week as the Hokage." Naruto said in a friendly tone as his arms snaked around Sasuke's neck

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto muttered as he appeared in giant hall way bare of everything

Naruto was mediating when this happened so he was confused how anyone could forcefully teleport him and cautious now as he was not sure about the foe.

"No need to be so wary, I only brought you for a talk." A man that he could always recognize said so in a confident tone

"Is this a dream or are you my clone?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the man who looked exactly like him except the clothing was different

"This isn't a dream; this place is where we gather. A place connected to the multiple verses and here all kinds of Naruto's can meet each other. It's a cool idea but I was not the one to create if you were going to ask, it was just made for a single gathering for a final battle but after that it became hot spot for us." The AU Naruto said in calm tone as he indicated for him to follow

"So why have you summoned me, is it to join the club?" Naruto calmed down and asked in a friendly tone

"Actually yes and you are lucky it's not handled by the Man or else you will be stuck in your boring world."

"Why?"

"Because you are too weak, your power is comparable to mine when I was just 18 years old. I feel like you haven't trained at all." Au Naruto said in a regal tone

'I am being called weak.'

"Comparable to an 18 year old child" Naruto muttered in disbelief

"Don't be so surprised, all of us have gone through some crazy training and some of us were born in more powerful worlds. But I haven't summoned you here for that."

"I saw that you are having a problem when I was looking through dimensions, you want to leave don't you."

"You are bored and you want the excitement back, just like old days." AU Naruto said with a smile

Naruto couldn't deny because that was the reason he had tested out dimensional travel and nodded.

"Good, so I am here to help you with that and you can go wild. A world filled with strong beings even stronger than me, you will feel like you have returned to the old times." AU Naruto said in excite voice as he revealed a portal

"You don't have to worry, send a clone back home to inform them and go enjoy with no pressure." AU Naruto said as he left Naruto with two portals

Naruto didn't think long as he felt the desire across his body, the desire for adventure and more.

'Sorry brat but you might be seeing more step mothers that you left with.' Naruto thought with a wide smile as he sent a clone home and walked through the portal

* * *

It seems the AU was right about their power difference as the portal was hardly safe and actually caused him damage from the unstable cosmic forces. Without any control he crashed into someone and was blasted away.

Naruto cleared his eyes to see that he was at the sea somewhere in the new world and that he had crashed into a beautiful being.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, it was not on purpose." Naruto said courteously as he looked at the woman in her bikini, with blonde hair and a curvaceous body

"Sorry for attacking you, I thought you were assaulting me. My name is Susan Storm, who may you be?" Susan asked as she couldn't remember anyone dressed like Naruto

'Is he a mutant or an alien?'

"Naruto Uzumaki, you don't need to be so wary I am not a threat. I am here to explore new areas as I have seen everything in my world. What about you, why is such a gorgeous woman such as you alone?" Naruto said with a smile as he dried his clothes with the use of chakra

"Thank you, would you like to hang around for a bit?" Susan asked with a smile, she couldn't tell if he was actually enamored with her looks or not but she wanted to see how would react around people to decide whether he was a threat or not

'And he looks good; he must have worked out a lot to gain that body.' Susan thought as she didn't feel much guilt about it as her so called boyfriend had proved to be an asshole, taking away every part of her in the team and even took the lead as spokesperson when she was the one suitable for it.

"I would be honored to accompany you for the day." Naruto replied calmly, he quiet liked the woman in front of him as she gave of the feeling of being selfless and she was just too damn attractive

"Then let me help you, as I can see that I ended up injuring your leg." Naruto said as he took her hand and dragged her up in the air, as his hand touched her leg gently

The golden chakra touched her leg and spread to her body; it gave her warmth and made her feel safe. It gave her a peace of mind and allowed her worries to melt, and pleasure she never knew.

Seeing the blissful face of the woman in his arms Naruto felt his heart beat up as well but he didn't wish to take advantage.

"Are you okay now?" Naruto let her leg go and she floated beside him with his powers

"Yes" Susan muttered in calm tone but inside she felt the loss of the touch which made her feel embarrassed at her act

'What was I thinking?'

'And what was that, it felt so good.'

Naruto looked at Susan as she fell silent, he knew it was the affect of his chakra on people since the day he incorporated ninshu he could connect with people. So his chakra represented him, it was filled with love and hope which was endless in his heart especially now it was filled with another thing, Lust.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	2. Chapter 2

"You are really an asshole, lying to your rival like that."

"Hey, it's his fault for forgetting me. I waited for him so long but he didn't remember at all and I couldn't even enter his domain as he had asked the Emperor for that barrier." The Harem King spoke to the Vagabond as he sat down beside him; they were in the Imperial Garden

"You can't blame him; he took that attack for you in the battle against Neo. And this is how you repay him, by talking down to him and sending him through that portal, that's used by the Emperor and the Guardian. Even you feel some pain when using it." Vagabond said in an accusatory tone and shook his head at his friends actions

"You should calm down, he already I wasn't serious and this how we do it. Also I sent him through the portal because I wish to make him learn from this or else he might suffer in that world. There are beings beyond his and my power, you can't expect the Emperor to intervene he is a sadistic bastard." HK said in a calm tone as he drank the drink that appeared in front of him

"Is that so?"

"You are telling me, it wasn't because you wanted him to suffer like you did to me."

"You piece of shit you sent me to my death, I would murder if I could." Vagabond shouted at him his voice filled with anger

"Hey, you said you craved excitement so I gave you a push into the right direction." HK chuckled

"You asshole, I will see when that guy grows strong enough and we can have our revenge against you." Vagabond smiled at the thought

"You should stop dreaming, that guy can't catch up to me anymore. It's been 10 years since I saw him, our world runs on a different time so I already surpassed him by degrees. Also unfortunately for him, he had to use his wish to bring back his world that had been destroyed during the war of Immortals. He seems to have forgotten that as well because I couldn't sense that sensitivity inside him, that possessiveness and the madness he held within." HK spoke in an excited tone as he remembered that day when they met; his dark gaze had taken his breath away

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you are in love with him." Vagabond commented as he looked at HK's expression

"Haha"

"I would also say that but no, he is my rival and an irreplaceable person my life." HK said with a chuckle

"So who is that kid supposed to be, you know the one who you sent to that world?" Vagabond enquired

"Vagabond, it seems you wish to provide entertainment. Come to my chambers and let's play." The Emperor's voice rang inside his head, the regal tone which gave him nightmares

"YOU BASTARD" He screamed to see the Harem King gone and he screamed in frustration

* * *

"How is the food?" Susan asked as she sat in front of him, they had both walked around and gone to a café

"It is similar to what I have tasted before and I believe we have even better food than this, would you like to try it out at some later date." Naruto replied in a gentle tone as he took a bite from the sandwich

"That's a wonderful offer; I cannot wait to try out new cuisine." Susan said in a friendly tone, the walk along the way and his demeanor had shown his kind personality

'He is not evil from what I see but only time can tell, if today was a special case or not.'

'But he is definitely good company, I feel so relaxed around him.'

'I don't think I have ever felt that.' Susan thought as she looked at Naruto's face, she wondered what those scars were as she took a sip of tea

"These are birthmarks, not scars. I can't get permanent damage as my body heals itself to a perfect condition."

"What about you?"

"What are your powers?"

"I felt like I got hit by a force field, so are you some kind of psychic?" Naruto enquired, he wanted to get to know new things and he wanted to know how it worked without chakra

"Astute observation, yes my ability is within that field."

"What about you?" Susan was intrigued more and more, the man was very observant even though from his demeanor it looked like he was overconfident

"Elemental manipulation and cloning, I am a leader so I have to be many places at once so I can send a clone to do my job." Naruto replied honestly without going too much into detail, just the surface of his most common skills

"That is really something enviable; I wish I could make a clone sometimes. Life would so much easier with such ability."

"You said Leader of a different world, is it a place I could visit and what kind of place is it?" Susan continued as she became open with him and she believed he wouldn't decline

"I can't really tell as we all have our own opinions but from what I can tell my world is a lot better in many ways. It is peaceful and has high level tech everywhere not just the few, though if it is better than yours in tech that I don't know."

"Right now it is not possible but after a month or so, I should be able to make contact and if you wish I would definitely love to show you around." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he stared into her eyes which attracted him so much

"I will be happy to do so; an opportunity to see another world doesn't come by every day." Susan replied in a courteous tone as she realized his gaze, it was hypnotic and she was getting affected by his aura of hope that attracted people to his side

"Sis, what are you doing?" A young voice came from the side and she looked back to see her brother Johnny alone as he his girlfriend had broken up with him because of his hero tendencies

"Johnny, I am just enjoying time with my new friend." Susan said in calm tone

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. You sure are a lucky boy; your sister loves you a lot." Naruto spoke in a friendly tone as he stood up to shake hands

"Nice to meet you and thank you, I guess." Johnny said as he closed the distance and whispered

"Are you trying hit on my sister? If anything happens to her, I will make sure you pay." He delivered his threat with an attempt to burn Naruto's hand

"Don't worry; I will never hurt her like some men. And I like you as well, little brother but keep your powers in check as sometimes I do not like to be tested." Naruto replied in a friendly tone as he applied a little force which caused Johnny a lot of pain

"Boys, separate" Susan interfered and separated the two

"Hehe, no need to look so worried. It's just typical male bonding; we are going get along well as I like Johnny a lot. His power is really interesting." Naruto muttered with a chuckle

"Yes sis, no problem. I like the guy, straight forward like the way I like it." Johnny also supported that friendship as he put his arm around Naruto's shoulder even though Naruto stood taller than him

"You guys are truly a mystery, it looked like you were about to fight." Susan exclaimed with a sigh as sometimes she just couldn't make sense of these relationships

"That's what most men ask about woman but for now I am quite busy so I won't disturb you two."

"See you later Naruto" Johnny said as he flew away

"Nice brother you have" Naruto said as he turned back to Susan

"Sorry, he can be really overprotective sometimes. Are you hurt?" Susan said in a worried tone as she grabbed his hand

"You know I really like you and from the first time I looked at you, these things you do tempt me a lot." Naruto said as he grabbed her chin and made her look up into his eyes

"Do you wish to try?"

Susan felt really conflicted, right now her relation with Reed was shaky as he didn't show any concern for her or even acted as a lover and here someone who she could visible feel his love and affection. It was so real and powerful but she was not a little girl, "I think it is too fast, let us get to know each other a little bit more."

"As you wish, I will always make time for you so that we can get to know each other more. It's getting late today and you must have work so a parting gift for you to remember me by." Naruto muttered in a tone filled with his love and covered her lips with his, slowly but surely she melted into his embrace.

She felt pleasure and warmth like never before, it was so enticing and it called for her surrender but she wanted to still play hard.

Naruto let go of her after kissing her thrice, her knees had gone weak from the pleasure and she had wet herself for the first time not even when she had sex with Reed she felt such pleasure.

"Sorry, I think I over did it. I will deliver you home as it doesn't seem you are in the right state." Naruto said with concern as he looked at the drunken woman, it had been some time since he broke a virgin girl so he had forgotten how they reacted when he tried

* * *

'Don't why, I feel like I am missing something since I arrived here.'

'Why do I feel the desire to outdo my rival?'

'Who is this rival?'

'It can't be Sasuke as it ended months after the 4th war then who is it?' Naruto mused as he walked the streets of New York after delivering Susan to her place, it was an interesting place with good design and Naruto noted it down.

Naruto was walking by a bridge when he came across two college girls; this attracted him because he could see the sign of tragedy on one of them.

'Death and Disgrace' Naruto thought, the senses were vague unlike Shion's as he didn't really care much about seeing things, he was okay with finding out and just needed a clue

Being a nice guy with the additional encouragement of them being hot and smart looking, Naruto walked towards the girls sitting at the river front bench.

"Hello girls, why do you look so sad?"

"Maybe I can provide assistance" Naruto said in a gentle tone as he stood in front of them

"Excuse me but who are you?" The Blonde girl questioned as she looked at Naruto while her red friend held her hand to give her support

"Naruto Uzumaki, the miracle man and also known as a sage. I couldn't help but notice that you gave off negative feelings, your life must not be going well."

"Talk to me and I will help with no cost, it is a free service as I like t help people in need when they in front of me." Naruto said as he sat down between them, he had to be pushy so as to help them avoid the tragedy

The voice was enchanting and the aura made their worries becomes muted, as they questioned if it will be okay to ask and get help from this stranger.

But finally the blonde gave in she felt she needed outside help right now as he relationship was getting terrible and she was always getting attacked by some villain.

"My name is Gwen Stacy mister Naruto, I have been plagued by villains for some years now and my relationship has been going downhill. What help can you provide?" Gwen spoke as the aura affected her to speak her heart out, to achieve understanding

"I am Mary Jane, I just wish for my friends to be all okay right now things aren't going well." Mary Jane spoke in a calm tone as she remembered Harry's drug addiction and Peter's Spiderman gig along with Gwen getting attacked

"Is that so?"

"For you I have an offer, an interesting one." Naruto said with a smile

"What is it? Gwen questioned, she wasn't sure if the man could help her but she felt everything would be okay when she was in his arms so she was relaxed after so long

"In another universe, you are spider girl. My offer is, do you wish to become that so that you don't have to worry about villains." Naruto offered as he spoke in a calm manner while both girls in his arms were being healed of the damage done to their bodies

'Become like Spiderman, should I?'

'Then do I also become a hero or just use it protect myself.'

'Is he trying to trick me?'

'No, he isn't it.' Gwen thought as she felt Mary Jane's grip who nodded

"I want it, are you sure there are no conditions attached?" Gwen asked as she looked at him

"No conditions, it is just a trifle."

"Look it's done" Naruto said as he tapped her forehead

Gwen felt comfortable as the energy entered her body and changed the molecular structure, her body shivered in delight and loss when it was over.

'That is really bad; I need to keep away from that unless I want to get addicted.' Gwen thought as she stood up, she could feel the difference as her senses had become stronger and new knowledge had been put inside her body

"I gave you some fighting knowledge otherwise the power would be useless also here is the costume, if you want to choose that path." Naruto said with a chuckle and threw the white suit at Gwen

One of his abilities that he developed through his mastery of space and time was the ability to peer into the alternatives though sometimes he had hard time especially when he looked at himself or Hinata and Sasuke. But after meeting the alternative he realized they were just strong enough to block him out.

Gwen looked at the costume in her hands and to Naruto and MJ, "Thank you, I would do my best to repay this debt." She said in an emotional tone as she finally felt some hope in the relation and her life, now it didn't depend on others and she could intervene with her powers

"For your boyfriend issue, just tell him that you have the powers and all will be right." Naruto said and MJ looked at him in surprise

'He knows Pete is Spidey.'

"Really, how would that help?" Gwen didn't understand but her mind was going through many different ideas and connecting dots

"You will know, don't delay things as time doesn't wait for anyone." Naruto encouraged her to move and act

"MJ thank for your time, we will talk tomorrow and I will always be grateful for your help Naruto." Gwen said as she gave him a hug but the feeling was so electric that she felt it hard to let go, Naruto smiled and pushed her away

Gwen embarrassed from the unusual feelings ran away, heading towards her destination.

"Is this all right for you?"

"Don't you also feel something for this Spidey?" Naruto asked as he held MJ as the both sat on the bench

"Mine is just a crush, her's is true love and Pete loves her back unconditionally so I am happy that you solved the biggest problem between them. I guess I will be seeing the spider couple soon." MJ chuckled at the thought, she was really happy now as her friends worries had been taken care of

"I really like people like you, such a nice girl you are. Thinking of your friends before yourself is one of the best qualities in my eyes." Naruto whispered into her ear

"Thank you, I am happy to hear that." MJ said in a friendly tone as she felt relaxed, her worries gone

"A beauty from the inside and outside, has no one taken your fancy yet?" Naruto said in a teasing tone as he looked into her eyes

"Would you like to try going out with me?" Naruto said in a not so serious tone

'What is this powerful magnetism?'

'Am I really attracted to his looks and demeanor or is it some magic?'

'It feels so hard to resist, this feeling if safety and serenity.'

'His presence just brightens the day; I understand why Gwen had problem letting go.'

'His touch his addictive, it makes you wonder what more would happen if we went further.' MJ Pondered carefully as she was lost in those blue eyes

"A platonic relation as a starter is that fine with you." MJ offered as she was still pure and had never slept with anyone just like Gwen who should be getting lucky soon

"I didn't think you accept and it is definitely good with me, I love to be loved and I love to love. So sleeping with someone isn't really all I care for."

"I won't deny that I am a sex addict and would love to rock your world but time is necessary, we haven't known each other for long and it is our first meeting." Naruto said in a happy tone as he hugged her with both his arms and increased her strength to peak human capability

"What was that?"

"I felt that you might need it, it is better to rely on yourself sometimes instead of waiting to be saved."

"I am happy that you said that, I really don't like to be the maiden being saved all the time. I just didn't want to be selfish and ask for it." MJ smiled in a beautiful manner to show her joy at the gift

"How about we fly around the city for our first date?" Naruto asked as he stood up with MJ attached to him, the affect was strong on people with no clear relation and especially now when Naruto was feeling really happy. His emotions amplified others and destroyed the negative emotions inside them, giving them hope

"I would love to try it out." MJ replied

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I really don't know if i should mess with peter and gwens relation as spidey is my fav hero. Though seriously those assholes made some sick story, gwen having an affair with norman and having his children. so fucking sick

There is plot and there will be battles along with change in the world order. Gwen will end up with Naruto, its just not instant.


	3. Chapter 3

"It was so amazing, I never felt so free like this before. I wish I could do this again." MJ said in a joyful tone as she looked at Naruto

"As you wish, I will grant you the ability to fly with no cost." Naruto said as he flicked her forehead playfully, even though he said no cost to her but it was a cost to his chakra whenever she utilized flight. He didn't really care as it would never even be enough to be counted as a drop in the ocean called his chakra reserves and he was already planning to mark her so this was a stronger connection

"Really, it won't be bad for you or something?" MJ questioned as she was unsure and didn't know anything about powers

"I am sure and you don't have to worry about getting hurt, as when you sleep the knowledge how to fly and fight should mix with you perfectly." Naruto explained as he hugged her, she was not resisting and didn't show any sign of leaving his embrace either

'I just love to hold people like this, I don't why it feels lonely now when I am not holding someone in my arms. It's the best feeling ever even my boredom gets relieved somewhat.' Naruto thought as he enjoyed the warmth, the couple hugging each other on top of the building in the chilly night

"Naruto, can we go now before we forget?" MJ enquired as she managed to remember what she was here for, meeting her friend Harry

"Yes, let's go. We can enjoy cuddling later and yes, I enjoy this more than anything." Naruto replied and informed her of his liking as unlike him she won't know him if he doesn't speak

'I wonder why I like cuddling so much, there must be a reason and it feel connected to the feeling that I might be missing some memories.'

* * *

"Harry, you look awful. Do you want to kill yourself so much?" MJ said in a worried tone as she saw her friend laid on the ground completely lost to the world, showing signs of having taken drugs

"MJ, you came back" Harry muttered with difficulty as his body was failing him and he was unable to get up

"I am here, I brought help. You will be all right now and we can all be like we used to." MJ said in a soft tone as she helped him into a sitting position

"Drugs certainly are something; I am not really used to such situations or ever actually come across them before." Naruto said as he got down and touched Harry, he didn't need but he preferred contact

His finger tip shone with golden light which spread across Harry's body clearing all impurities in his system and putting him to the ideal condition. Harry felt so comfortable that he wished he could stay like that forever but when he saw it was a guy, he pushed away in a hurry and cleared his mind.

'I wish I could bleach my mind for thinking something like that.'

"Thank you friend, I feel better than I ever done and I don't feel the craving either." Harry spoke clearly like he had never been in a terrible state

"You are welcome; I put a counter measure in your brain so you won't make such wrong decisions or get addicted when you are forced by someone. So now you are free and can live a healthy life, you can thank MJ for that or I wouldn't have known and might not have actually cared." Naruto said in a friendly tone, it was the truth as unlike the heroes he didn't go out of his way to search for trouble and he had never done that. Everything was related to him or his home and that was why he got involved but here if it happens in front of him he will help otherwise good luck

"I am so happy Harry; finally you look like the old you." MJ said in an excited as she hugged Harry who enjoyed the contact and Naruto didn't like his thoughts, they were not pure

"Thank you MJ, for not giving up on me." Harry said as he patted her back and enjoyed the smell

"I have a request if it isn't too much can you help my father, he seems to have a mental problem and it's getting worse." Harry pleaded as he turned to Naruto, it was a sincere plea but he also wished the guy would change his father for the better

"I know what you desire and it is a simple thing. Take this pill and have him take it or just mix it up into a drink and he will be the healthiest and best father in the world." Naruto said in a confident tone as he created a pill with a thought, it was a product of Yin-Yang creation of all things technique and he had mixed his healing and mind adjusting powers into it for only one target so it wouldn't work for anyone other than Norman

"I will definitely pay you back for this, even if it takes all my life time to do so I will achieve it. This favor you have given me is something irreplaceable to me; please could I know your name." Harry asked as tears of joy dripped from his eyes all the bad thought seem to vanish and bright days were calling

"Uzumaki Naruto MJ's boyfriend so if you want to contact me you can find me through her or somehow as I am a wanderer." Naruto said as he picked up MJ and hugged her shoulders, he was a very possessive person and didn't like when someone with wrong intentions touched his lovers

"I will do so, for now I can't wait to do this so please excuse me." Harry didn't mind as his love for MJ had waned a lot in his condition as he didn't believe he was worthy and the man was his savior

"He would have died with regrets just like Gwen, you have some sad friends. As I can pretty much see death signs over all of them even Spidey and you, though yours disappeared once you met me and even Gwen's along with Harry's." Naruto said as he held her close and she shivered from the knowledge that they were supposed to die

"Will Pete be okay now?"

"Yes, Gwen is there so he should have support and if something big happens I will probably interfere so he shouldn't die." Naruto said but he didn't promise to help for the small things as they were the consequences their choice and price has to be paid, if they can't clean up their ass then don't play hero

"I am so glad we met you, I don't even want to imagine such a life please don't let them die."

"I don't want to feel the pain of loss, let me always feel this warmth." MJ said in an emotional tone as she buried herself in his chest

Naruto patted her head delicately and promised, "I will never let anything bad happen to you, you will always be safe until I carry breath in this soul of mine." He said as he kissed her forehead, she like a child fluttering in the wind of change and needed support. She reminded him off Shion and Hinata in some way and this request seemed to feel more personal than he thought it would

'It seems connected to the memories.'

"Let's go to sleep today, you have class tomorrow and it's not nice to miss out on your education." Naruto said as he teleported them to MJ's place which was nearby as they lived close to Harry and Pete's apartment

"You won't be tempted to do more." MJ asked in a shy manner, she didn't why she felt so giddy when she thought of it

"No, I am not really someone ruled by such things. I loved to be loved but it doesn't have to do with sex, it's emotional and spiritual. I also love to fight which is where I get my fix for the physical." Naruto explained and chuckled as he changed her clothes with a touch as he wanted her to be comfortable and right now she didn't want to let go

With both their clothes changed, Naruto and MJ were in bed stuck to each other. MJ's head on his chest and her eyes closed in relaxation as she had been freed from all her problems, Naruto slept to her quite breathes and her heart beat.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I would like to ask, what to do you expect in this story?

What direction would you guys prefer?

Naruto is 36 years old plus some months but he looks to be in his twenties showing no signs of aging and immortal

Both this and the naruto from dc are different in personality's which is how imagined them but i will let you guys decide if they are different or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto went to sleep like normal even though he didn't require it but this time something was wrong. He was dreaming unlike his usual blank nights and he was conscious of what he was seeing.

Naruto floated in space while he looked around to find a clue as to what he was seeing but there was nothing, no planets or anything except the stars.

"Where are the planets?" Naruto questioned and tried to sense throughout the solar system for something, and he found it.

A person wrapped in darkness so thick that their soul or physical form had warped. Naruto felt a connection to this being and as he stared at it, he felt pain in his heart.

It was excruciating, it made his heart almost burst out and made him suffocate. Naruto looked away as the scene changed and he heard a voice.

"Dodge" the voice seemed familiar but he couldn't place it and he woke up with a start as the world went white

'I can't believe I just had a nightmare. It was special from what I could see so there must e something that I need to understand from it.

Is it a warning?

Is it a threat looming in the future or what?' Naruto mused as he looked at Mj sleeping beside him; her lovely visage soothed his heart and brought a smile to his face

'So adorable' Naruto thought as he placed aside the issues, which he considered a challenge but not a serious problem

Naruto would have continued stare at Mj and play with her cheeks but his eyes landed on the clock, '9 a.m.'

"It is time to wake up or you will be too late." Naruto whispered into her ears, causing her to wake up without a moment of hesitation.

She sat up with her eyes clear of sleep and a comfortable feeling all over her body. Mj turned to Naruto who was observing her movements and felt a bit happy and shy as it was her first time spending time with a guy.

"Good morning, Mj. I hope you had sweet dreams." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he brushed aside her hair that covered her eyes

"I had some nice dreams but they were really unusual so I should be right to believe that it something to do with you." Mj replied with a smile as she felt butterflies in her stomach

"You would be right in that assumption as I wanted you to see a glimpse of my world and also give you some practical training. But let's forget about that and talk about how you are already late for your class." Naruto muttered with a chuckle as he saw her look at the clock and jump from the bed in a hurry

"Thanks for reminding me"

"No need to hurry like that. Let me help you and show you the convenience of having mystical powers." Naruto replied as he made her clean and fresh with a thought alongside dressing her for University

Mj enjoyed the feeling of his powerful chakra coming in contact with her body and felt the desire to stay with him and spend the day just lazing around and watching some movies or just talking.

Naruto wagged his finger at her, "You can't do that. Education is important so don't try to wiggle out of it or else you will do the same for other important parts of your life."

"Sorry, it's just a first so I wished to spend more time with you. Can't you come along?" Mj stared at him with her adorable little face

"Not today but I will come visit. For now I want to look at your world and explore new frontiers." Naruto replied as he hugged her gently

Mj wanted him to cancel it but she felt that was wrong as it meant denying his wishes when he already promised to visit.

"Okay"

"Good, now off you go." Naruto said with a smile as he teleported MJ near her University

'I don't how she will take the fact that I am a married person or the fact that I flirt around all the time. Let's see if she will be one of those who can accept me with this behavior or not because I can't stop. I need to be loved even if it is without the physical intimacy or else I will need to fight to control my urges.' Naruto mused as he flew out of the window with a fresh look and clothes

* * *

'What to do? Should I go visit Susan or look around.' Naruto thought as he floated in the skies above NY

'Hmm, let's look around.' Naruto decided when he came across Johnny

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" Human torch greeted him

"That's what I should be asking you. Don't you have to attend your classes?" Naruto asked as he knew Johnny was not supposed to be handing out now

"I am taking a time out to cool my head from my last relationship. Please don't force me to escape from you."

"I was just asking but that seems to be a very valid excuse to me so why not show me around today." Naruto replied in a gentle tone as he hugged Johnny and his chakra flowed through him, to help him overcome the emotional block

"Of course but how about a race first, I haven't had one for some time." Johnny asked in an excited tone which surprise him as it was his usual tone before the stressful nights

"Okay, so from here to where?"

"The London Eye so ready, set, go." Johnny said quickly in a joking tone as he sped away without telling Naruto where this place was supposed to be

"Children being children is so amusing." Naruto muttered with a chuckle as he followed behind while invisible

* * *

a.n hope u enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

What took you so long? I was about to leave if you hadn't arrived now." Naruto said in a jovial tone, his smile truly infuriating to the young man who had tried his best

"How? You cheated, you must have teleported." Johnny accused in disbelief as he hadn't even seen Naruto pass him

"It is pure speed my boy, you need to grow up and not accuse grownups about playing such games." Naruto replied as he patted his shoulders, causing Johnny to take a deep breath and calm himself down

"I guess I am not fast as I assumed. How fast did you move?" Johnny asked to fill his curiosity

"Speed of light" Naruto replied, which was the truth somewhat as most of the way he was moving at the same speed as Johnny and was close behind him, and only moved faster at the last moment

"Are you serious? That's so freaking metal but how do you actually see where you are going?" Johnny asked in an excited tone as he hadn't yet met with anyone that could so fast

"I don't rely on my eyes to see, they are just decorations." Naruto answered with a small chuckle

Johnny nodded and formed his own opinion from that small sentence, 'So he can sense things around him.'

"Want to explore London or do we start from NY?" Johnny asked as he looked Naruto

"Let's start from here" Naruto replied and raised his hand as he sensed some innocent in mortal danger, and death was a surety

His finger glowed golden and a beam traveled through the city towards his target in moments and had killed Opul Lun Sat-Yr-Nin and erased her from the world as she was trying to kill her counterpart in Earth 616

"What was that?" Johnny asked as he was surprised by the sudden move and looked towards where he was pointing

"Just an intruder from a parallel dimension. I sent her to where she belongs as she was about to kill her counterpart here."

"That's good, these guys are really troublesome. Be they good or bad, whenever dimensions get involved shit hits the fan and people die in droves." Johnny remarked in a grateful tone. He thought Naruto sent the intruder back to their world as he couldn't think that he was standing with some mass murderer

"No problem" Naruto muttered with a smile not bothering to correct the misunderstanding

"Okay, let's venture into unknown and check every nock and cranny of this place." Johnny said in a jovial tone as he had Naruto follow him away from the London Eye and land outside of people's vision

* * *

The two super humans walked the streets of London like a human would and Naruto quite enjoyed the sites, and the people. They tried the food and bought some items, clothes and accessories.

"Do they always watch over you or what?" Naruto asked as they had been followed for some time

"Well, we can't fault them. We did enter without permission so it is kind of breaking the law. Kind of grateful they didn't just try to put us in jail." Johnny replied with a chuckle as he put his hands behind his head

Naruto nodded, he was not aware of such a simple etiquette as no one dared to impose such restrictions on him before so he had gotten used to being treated as the King.

'Guess I should greet the people in power before entering their territory when I am with others.' Naruto thought as he didn't think he needed to do so when alone

"Yeah, we should give them a gift for this generosity." Naruto muttered and his senses extended to cover the city, he wanted to repay this kindness or wariness

'Ah, a beautiful lady in danger. I can feel that she is going to be involved in some real problems, wonderful just what I wanted.' Naruto thought as he appeared above the city while a clone stood where he had been

* * *

In the outskirts of the city, Captain Britain was in conflict with a crime lord named Vixen and her lackey. She had been lead into an ambush by the people she detested down to the core as they had been responsible for the deaths of her friends.

"You hag, I will cripple your body and let you understand the suffering that my friends experienced." CB muttered in a cold tone as she got up from the ground after having been knocked down by Slaymaster

"Gouge her eyes for me" Vixen spoke with annoyance at being called a hag

"You shouldn't have done that kid; it would much better for you." Slaymaster said with a shake of his head and caught her fist, pulled her in and smashed his fist into her abdomen in a single motion

The punch was powerful and painful to bear but it wasn't over as her head went down, the knee hit her chin causing her head to snap back painfully.

CB was dazed and Slaymaster walked towards her to restrain her body and gouge her eyes, the battle had been one-sided as the other side was just a batter fighter.

'I can't die here, I can't die.' CB didn't give up but her body was protesting as she could barely move from the pain

"Let us stop here gentlemen, she has learned her lesson so would you mind blasting off into the moon light." Naruto spoke nonchalantly as he walked into the clearing of the forested area where the battle was taking place

Slaymaster was alarmed and quickly took hold off CB while Vixen warily looked at him.

"Who are you? How…" Vixen spoke in a courageous tone

"Shush, I don't like to hear dead men talk." Naruto muttered with a smile as Vixen sunk into the earth violently, and sick noises could be heard as her body was broken into pieces

There was madness in his gaze that was hidden behind the kindness and gentle outlook. If they had never seen him fight, no one would think Naruto was complete nightmare.

CB was shocked at the sight and would have been disgusted if not for the fact that Vixen was someone she wished cruel death on.

'Good riddance, the hag is dead. She had that coming for a long time.'

"Should have left when I told you so." Naruto shook his with a sad look as Slaymaster dropped dead; his heart had burst from the inside as Naruto had put his eyes on him. The domain of the lord of terror, he called it lovingly.

It was just his killer instinct empowered by his chakra applied on people within the domain that could extend over the whole planet and even beyond. Anyone weak willed would feel incredible pressure and hallucinate, and go crazy or die from severe heart attacks or lack of oxygen as their breathing stops

"That was boring just like I expected." Naruto said as he walked closer slowly to give CB a chance to adjust to his presence

"I hope you don't mind my ways. This is my way of thanking your government for their generosity." Naruto explained as he made her float and covered her body in his chakra

Just like usual and the reason why he avoided healing men, Elizabeth Braddock was enveloped in a shored of comfort and safety. She felt her body heal, the soul to the body.

It was addictive; she wanted it more than anything and couldn't help but moan as the energy traveled inside her body.

The limitless love Naruto held for those whom followed his laws was beyond some mortal's capacity to handle and would always break them down into his slaves, if he didn't control it.

Naruto didn't want to do this but his chakra just carried such a signature now as it had reached a height never seen before and it wasn't harmful unless he sent a tsunami.

It wouldn't work normally on someone that didn't resonate with him, as in if they didn't have a possibility of ever liking him then it wouldn't work because that would be just forcing them.

'I really need to get the hang of this already, people are getting the wrong idea about it everytime i use it.'

"Thank you for your assistance, I am truly grateful. Can I ask for your name and know what I can do to repay this favor?"

"My name is Naruto and you don't need to anything for me but I will take this gift so forgive me." Naruto leaned and looked into her eyes, his lips getting closer to her while she felt her legs stuck to the ground and no desire to resist.

She closed her eyes as she saw him smirk and Naruto pecked her on the cheeks.

"Thanks Betty, it was nice meeting you. I hope we can meet again as I like your style but train harder or else it will be dangerous." Naruto muttered with a chuckle as walked away and vanished in front of her eyes

"Betty"

Betty looked towards the source of the sound and found her brother Brian, the real CB.

* * *

You know I would have decked you in the face if I couldn't tell what kind of person was following me around like a creep." Naruto muttered in a snarky tone as he stopped in the upper atmosphere

"I apologize if it caused you annoyance but understand it is my duty to be wary of outsiders and thank you for not escaping but I am curious about the why?"

Naruto saw a man walk out of space like it was normal and talk to him in a calm manner. It was first in a long time as he felt no fear from this man just like Sasuke

The man was wearing strange clothes with a red cape; he had black hair and mustache.

"No problem. Why should I escape? Am I guilty of something?" Naruto replied with a question, he was nonchalant about meeting this strong being as he felt no fear and he knew that he was superior

The reason he mentioned was true but not the only one as he could tell that the man could follow him easily through dimensions and might even track him down, after which a battle would be inevitable and Naruto might end up doing some irreversible harm.

'He is strong and has large reserves of some energy, and even has some connections like I have with Kurama. So he can get even more powerful by asking for power. I very much look forward to a clash between us but not now.'

"I apologize if I offended you but I am quite used to criminals coming to our worlds as it's rare for us to have peaceful visitors for some reason."

"I understand so is there anything I should know. I am quite free so how about you accompany me and show me around. My name is Naruto, what is yours? Also I am curious about your power." Naruto said in a courteous manner as the man was a gentlemen so he couldn't be rude and condescending with him

"Doctor Strange is what I am known as and I will have to decline your request. I am a busy man, Naruto so I cannot indulge in such things at the moment so maybe next time. I am just glad that you are not a criminal from what I have gathered but I will warn you regardless of that since people change and hide their true colors.

I have seen you kill and it is very much not accepted in this world unless you have permission of the country the criminal is part off. I ask you to not break the laws as it will invite problems for you since you seem to be the wanderer type and want to only look around.

Finally know that I can find you easily and defeat you. I am not alone, there are countless beings here and if an outsider makes a mess all of them take offence so avoid making trouble as things can get worse than you can imagine." Strange said in a calm manner

"I have no problem with that and I hope we can meet again." Naruto replied

Strange shook hands with Naruto and left.

Naruto looked at his hand and smirked, it was the first time someone dared to put a tracking seal on him after so long. Strange might be mysterious and using unknown energy but it was impossible to do anything to his body without his knowledge especially since his eyes could see energy.

The seal was absorbed by his body as Naruto had his mind analyze the energy and he took flight once again.

'Let's see if he can do the same to my gift.' Naruto chuckled as he left something more than just a tracker, he made sure Strange knew not to put strange things on his body

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Betty is Psylocke


	6. Chapter 6

Strange surely remembered to be extra careful about interacting with Naruto as he was feeling his body react in the most annoying manner, his mind was not operating right and he had been forced to indulge in sexual pleasures through the night.

'Curses, next time a spell just for him.' Strange usually keep grudges but this was personal and he needed to get back at him

* * *

After playing around with Johnny, Naruto went to visit MJ at the University. He hadn't been to a normal institute of knowledge since that one time so he didn't know what to expect and felt some curiosity build up inside.

He walked inside wearing casual clothes, black pants and orange jacket with normal boots as he didn't want to stick out but his aura just made people look at him.

His presence was powerful and demanded attention so unless he acted like an assassin, he was getting the looks.

Gwen was sitting with Peter as she explained to him her new powers since she had followed him yesterday. They were both feeling relaxed and having a nice time discussing some theories while people avoided them.

Gwen was lost in the conversation but stopped once she sensed that aura and looked towards him. Naruto just acknowledged her as he walked towards the different department but this made her feel weird as she felt desire to talk to him.

'He mentioned that it would take time.'

"What happened? Is it him?" Peter asked as he looked at Naruto's back curiously

"Yes, he must be here for MJ"

"Why?"

"She accepted his confession."

"But you just said they met yesterday. How is that possible?" Peter couldn't control his emotions on this point as he felt slight jealousy plus worry; he had been attracted to MJ for a long time even though he loved Gwen

"Naruto is a very sweet guy and just makes you feel safe when you with him so I can understand why she took the offer as she had been feeling really stressed these days." Gwen spoke unconsciously

"I think it might be some mind control so I will have to inform Mr. Stark and see what he thinks." Peter said as he got up and took out his phone

"Do you not trust my words? You can go speak to him."

"Gwen, you are being emotional. I have to be careful as this is the first time some nice guy came around and turned out to be a villain. I will love to talk to him after we have checked him out for any danger as I don't believe MJ would do this." Peter replied

'It's MJ again'

* * *

"How's my girl doing?" Naruto said sweetly as he hugged MJ from the back as she was looking at her schedule

"That surprised me! I didn't think you would visit." MJ muttered in a surprised tone as she enjoyed the contact, it just felt right

"I never lie to anyone. I keep my promises so that my word always carries weight. It also strengthens my power as I made the vow to never lie with the Universe so my growth rate is amplified until the day I lie." Naruto explained as he enjoyed the hug, she was just so huggable and he loved cuddling

It was an ancient pact that Naruto had found in his quest for power that gave you new powers and abilities for limitations, the worst limitation had the strongest abilities.

To only kill a certain people.

To always do good for the people.

To always stay happy

To never lose hope

To never give up on others

To guide everyone to the right path

The pacts that seemed impossible also gave the person impossible powers, activated by their own chakra.

Naruto had already given up on being merciful but every other oath could apply to him. He promised to always be the shining beacon to the people, to never lie, to never harm an innocent, to never lose hope and to always stay happy.

These oaths also had an effect on his personality so he was always positive more than ever and he enjoyed it, now he had actual reasons for his happiness so it wasn't hard for him and it came naturally to him.

"Really? How does it feel?" MJ had realized that she didn't know much about her partner during the time she was away from him so she was curious about him

"It feels good because I do not mind. I am a good person, of course there are people that may see otherwise but the standard definitions of good are on my side." Naruto replied as he walked beside Mj and she held his arm

"Hehe, right. Can I also do it?"

"You can but this oath can never be broken, breaking it means death of the worst kind." Naruto said in a calm tone, he had already experimented on death row criminals so he knew that it caused the body to compress from the inside and slowly grind to nothing

You stayed alive through the process and felt everything.

'What kind of oath can I take?' MJ thought but couldn't find anything that she was confident about and it made her feel weak

"Relax, my little fairy. You don't have to take big oaths, not everyone can be like me nor can I be like you. Everyone is unique and only sometimes do people have similar beliefs or an opinion, being same as others is not fun. You can choose to never lose hope because I am here for you, hope is my second name." Naruto said as he held her chin, his voice soothed her spirit and as she spent time with him the world disappeared

"How do you do this?" MJ asked as she felt that he had the answers for everything, she couldn't even deny that she could believe him on the hope thing

"It's naturally because I believe it to be true and show that, I emit that and let others understand that I am the right person and that hope is never lost. I truly care for others, be they strangers or not. I am the King of the world and I see my citizens as my family, in the truest sense. It just happened and here we are, my words just carry my love for people."

MJ listened as she took in more of the information about him. His ideas were strange and even though some politicians had said something similar, she felt the truth in his words.

"What about when you had to choose between your real family and them?" MJ asked unconsciously as she let her curiosity get the best of her and covered her mouth but the words had passed

"No one can make me choose and to make sure of that I covered all bases. But I am sure you want to hear, how I actually feel then I would choose my family. In the end, I am just a human and love is not always equal. I think that's enough about that, we should take it slow and enjoy easy going topics or you will be stressed out." Naruto whispered into her ears as he gave her kiss on the forehead

MJ felt better as she was satisfied with his answer, even though she would want a hero to save everyone but this dilemma showed how much he was willing to sacrifice.

If he was willing to let his family to die for strangers then did he even love them because you can't love strangers more than your family or did he let them die because he believed the strangers had more value.

Then it becomes even more complicated and goes in the direction which would make him not the right person to be saving people as he would decide people's value.

This also showed MJ that he wasn't an all knowing entity but a human that loved excessively.

"Sure but I have class now, do you want me to skip?"

"No, I am coming along."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	7. Chapter 7

"How can we help you?" Charles Xavier, the founder of the XMen and the institute for gifted children asked as he saw Naruto slowly float down from the sky

Usually he would be on the defensive but somehow he didn't feel any such desire.

Naruto stared at the place and the children playing in the garden, it brought a smile to his face and it made the atmosphere even more positive.

"Apologies for coming uninvited, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have come to provide assistance to your kind. I may not have gone through the worst of worst but there are similarities between our experiences and your tragedy makes me feel distressed if I took no action. For my actions, I will have to apologize in advance as you may not agree with them but this choice will give you more freedom and safety."Naruto said in calm tone as his eyes landed on Charles and Storm, she was a charming lady but was stressed with such heavy burden

Before anyone could say anything, they found their world changed and saw a clear green land stretching forth, with the institute being the only thing that belonged to them.

"Where are we?" Charles asked peacefully, he didn't feel any bad intentions and his voice, and clear emotions had taken root in his heart

'This man is really good at influencing others.' Charles thought as he could tell that the man worse his emotions and beliefs proudly

"Children, please quiet down. I have brought to you another world and I will give it you as it is my own creation. Here you can find all kinds of plants and animals that you already know and more, here you can live without any limitations and unleash your powers because this is the world for your kind.

I have brought many of your kind across the globe in this world and made single city with more than enough houses, electricity supply and farms. There are books on basic things, agriculture, architecture and engineering etc.

I have not provided everything as I wish for you to have goals in life and provide for yourself. This world is part of my domain and so none can do wrong in this world. I wish I could do this to your old world but that is impossible because of certain reasons.

You are not isolated from your previous world as mutants will keep being born so you shall place still have a base in the old world, where some of you may be placed to contact them and help them get here.

Finally I will not rule you and I have no desire to do so, as such you will choose your own leaders." Naruto explained and his words spread across the world, his voice soothing their panic and stressed minds

Charles and his XMen took in his words for a moment as they carried a lot of weight while Magneto joined them with his servant Mystique and Wanda along with Pietro

Magneto was a known mutant terrorist and his hate for humans ran deep, it was probably never going to be cured and he only wished destruction upon them while bring his kind to supremacy.

Looking at his rivals that stopped his plots many times, Magneto was amused but here he stood powerless in front of this man that had come out of nowhere. The choice that had been made without their say did make him feel angry but he couldn't muster up any negative emotions and felt peaceful for the first time in so long.

"I am happy with this world, thank you for saving my people from difficult times." Magneto said in a humble tone that caused everyone to gawk at him

"You are not going to ask for leadership status?" Logan questioned

"Heh, I will let the people decide. We are happy now and in a peaceful world so there is no pressure."

"Well, I will leave you to your own devices and let us meet on excellent terms. Farewell, my friends and you are welcome." Naruto said with a smile as he held his hand up and disappeared in front of them but he was just separated from them on the spatial plane

* * *

"Why am I here?" A young woman with green hair stood beside Naruto as she looked down on the people below. She was confused as to why she was in this world.

She was human, wasn't she?

"You already know the answer. You are a mutant and the daughter of Magneto." Naruto replied as he looked at the beautiful woman by his side, her long green hair and green eyes that showed intelligence and power caught his interest so he decided to converse with her personally

Lorna Dane was the daughter from a woman that had an affair with Magneto many years ago and was raised by foster parents as she had killed her real parents by mistake as a baby when her powers went haywire because of their fight.

She was a student of geophysics and enjoyed research along with spending time with her girlfriends. Lorna had been playing bowling with her friends when this took place and she found herself in this new world, told to give up her previous life just like that.

"My father?" Lorna got stuck on that word as she gazed down below at the man in red, the feared nightmare

"I would love to show you the truth but it will hurt you and I do not wish to see you in pain. You have the same powers as him and your dna matches." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes with love and care

Naruto didn't know how to stop his heart from choosing again and again, it was just his desire for love that had skyrocketed along with his powers. He had been selfless for so long that he could deny this one selfish desire, pure love for him and his heart free to love everyone.

Till current date, Naruto had six lovers in his original world and one in this world. The time spent time with each of them made him feel fulfilled even though he was a battle maniac, this satisfied his desires.

He had utilized real clones for just this desire, where he felt everything and they would last as long as he was alive. They were real blood and flesh like him and he could change with them, the only downside being that he became weaker the more he made but he was fine with the cost.

He had become weaker as he left the ninja world but since the Mutants took residence in his domain, they powered him up with their collective value while getting his protection in return.

"Can I go back?" Lorna knew she was speaking with a powerful man but his body language and expressions showed that he would listen with justice

"Of course, but you will have to stay connected with them. You will be part of the team that will communicate with the remaining mutants as I didn't bring all of them, just the ones in troubled times."

"But I do not how to, what if I need to fight?"

"I will help you become strong and achieve your potential." Naruto said as he held her chin and Lorna lost herself in his eyes that were deep pools of wisdom

It seemed like a century had passed by as she stared into his eyes and blinked, feeling some things appear in her memory that didn't exist before.

"Practice before I send you home"

Lorna didn't know what this feeling was but she wanted to be praised by him, see that look again and lose herself in his gaze. She had never fallen in love but this older man, had all the qualities she could desire.

It was just a simple affect now but Lorna enjoyed this feeling and loved his words more and more as she practiced with vigor.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	8. Chapter 8

Susan Storm didn't know what to feel, she felt disgusted at her own behaviour and confused. She had almost cheated with a man that she just met while forgetting the love of her life because he had ignored her for some important work.

Susan stared into the mirror and berated herself for her wild thoughts, 'I need to understand that Reed is doing this for the good of people not because he doesn't love me. I need to be understanding, what I did yesterday was selfish.'

Susan tried to purge the memory of yesterday, which felt like a dream and it was an experience that was incomparable to anything before.

'I want to see him again.' No matter how much she tried, Susan had been in contact with him and kissed him so it was harder to forget his touch, his feelings as they were so pure and overpowering

Susan felt that she was on the crossroad of life now, choose Reed as he partner and endure this atmosphere where she was starting to feel uncomfortable as Reed dived deep into research while forgetting that emotions were a thing.

Choose Naruto and experience nice outings, hear his voice filled with adoration, feel safe and at peace in his aura. Never have to guess whether there was love or did it fizzle out when he radiated it and wore it proudly.

'No, I was just being influenced by his feelings. Just because he loves me, doesn't mean that I have reciprocate.' Susan slapped her cheeks and walked out the room towards the lab, she wanted to see Reed and assure her heart

But reality could not be ignored, Reed was a nice man and he loved Susan but he loved his research more than anything. If someone didn't inform him about food, he would starve to death and he actively wished that he could live without the bodily desires.

* * *

"Reed, I am sorry but could I have some of your time. It will be a good opportunity to get some fresh air." Susan called out to Reed but the man didn't even look at her so she had to repeat again

"Ah, what? Sorry, Susan but I am just at the last step so maybe next time. Also send in some food, I am feeling deadly hungry."

Susan felt betrayed and hurt at his words as she stomped out with tears of frustration. She had been the weak link of the group and barely contributed, Susan could feel that when she tried to make them stick together as Reed didn't act like a leader while Grimm just worried about his appearance and Johnny just played around.

"I should just leave then they will realize what a mess they are without me!" Susan muttered in anger as she walked down the building as she didn't want to be stopped inside the elevator

Being invisible was worthless and her empathy could never help in fighting their enemies. Susan understood that but she did her best and even the role best for her abilities was taken By Reed, making her feel worthless, useless and unloved.

"Why cry because of what others think? Why consider yourself worthless when you are blessed with such an intellectual mind." As she was rushing downstairs, Susan collided with Naruto as he appeared in front of her and hugged her tightly as he whispered those words

Susan wanted to lash out but her body felt so relaxed and she couldn't help but cry into his chest. Her emotions were uncontrollable.

"Shut up, this is your fault. I have nothing. I can't help them in a fight nor save them. I am always sitting in the background."

"Shh shh, relax and let it all out. I am always willing to listen but I can't listen to you, cursing your own self. I do not like to hear that.

You have done a wonderful job with what you have and have kept this team together. Once you leave, they will break down instantly. You have kept this life style going otherwise all of them would have been on the streets. Ben and Johnny don't earn anything while Reed wastes his funds like they it is water on research and only comes out when he is free and there is an emergency.

Isn't it your actions that provide for them and even with your limited powers, you have the courage to fight in dangerous battles and make a difference.

Never downplay what you have done, someone with power will find it easier to fight then someone without it. You have courage and intelligence. You just need some help and you will become even better." Naruto held her head between his hands as he forced her to look into his eyes

He had come to continue from yesterday but found her crying, it made him feel uncomfortable and desire to beat up the men but they will learn their lesson once she leaves for some time. Plus they weren't bad guys and were stormed with their own problems so they didn't look at others clearly like him.

Susan felt energized by his words as she felt her empathy connect with his for the first time, the words were nothing but the truth and his feelings were purer than anything she had ever seen and experienced.

'How can he love so much? I feel that he would do anything for love.'

'I want him!'

'I want to experience his love.'

Susan felt her heart beat quicken, in her time of weakness he stood like a shining beacon and she could not deny him anymore.

"Take me, take me far away from here!"

"Your wishes are my gospel" Naruto said as he kissed her eyes, clearing the tears and injecting her with his chakra before they vanished

* * *

Natasha Romanova also known as Black Widow used to be a brainwashed minion of Russian and Chinese forces. Trained as a spy from birth, she certainly lacked in the emotional department but had found love and freedom.

Freedom from her masters with the help of the Avengers and love in the shape of Hawkeye. She was free but didn't know anything else but kill, sabotage and spy.

Even her love was finished as the man decided to move onto another woman, leaving Natasha as they didn't suit each other. Natasha couldn't say anything as he had saved her and taught her everything, he was the reason that her current self existed.

She had been lost for weeks but finally decided that peace wasn't for her kind, and took a mission from SHIELD.

"Man, you guys are annoying? Can't you feel the love in the air?" Naruto muttered as he pushed Natasha against the wall while his real self went with MJ

"Oh, I didn't think I would see such a beauty after me. Lucky me!" Naruto smiled as his body covered Natasha and blocked her path as his hands were placed in the wall

Naruto could have known easily but he didn't let out his senses nor read people's mind since it would be boring and rude.

"Pardon, I am just here to observe." Natasha held back her instincts as she replied calmly

"I feel like the people here don't trust me. How about a visit together and then we can spend time together to fill your lonely heart with some enjoyable times?" Naruto's gentle and soothing voice even affected her powerful mind as she considered following him so that this emptiness could disappear

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	9. Chapter 9

Nick Fury was a man of action and always seemed to be harsh on everyone; many people would swear that he had no emotions.

Being a human with extended life force, he had lived centuries and planned to go for more as he couldn't trust anyone with his job, His job to take care of the shit messing with his world.

Seeing Naruto for the first time, Fury had been perplexed as he couldn't get a read on the man. He was powerful but his actions didn't seem to have any reason.

But one thing, he understood that beautiful girl's could get to him so Natasha was assigned.

"I wasn't expecting this." Fury muttered calmly as he looked at Naruto sitting in his office along with Black Widow

"Sorry for trespassing but we need to talk. I really don't like people following me around all the time, some time is fine." Naruto leaned into the seat with a smile as he spoke casually

Fury could feel the confidence from the man and his aura was too friendly that he thought it was a mind trick but he knew what that felt like and his mind shouldn't be affected that easily.

The office didn't have gloomy or harsh atmosphere because of his presence, it felt like a friendly meeting for the first time in a long time.

'Interesting, never thought emotions could be used like that.'

"I don't mind and I apologize for our actions. It's just normal protocols as we can't let an unknown being walk on our soil." Fury responded honestly without going into the gritty details like how he had love to get some of his dna samples and power samples

"You guys could have just asked it's not a secret. I am Naruto Uzumaki, 36 years old and the ruler of my world. I like games, I like fighting, I like good people, I like food, I like to learn new things, I like to help and I like girls. I am addict for fighting and sex.

I can control all elements and make my body strong enough to handle a nuclear explosion. For more data, here a book that covers one of my old adventures and this jewel. This jewel opposes my power and is poison to me.

See.." Naruto explained and showed them as the jewel glowed with runes that made his body flicker and he was on his knees gasping for breath before he threw it away

Fury watched Naruto with a calm expression, it wasn't the first he met someone who threw out his own information but this guy never went into details.

'I wish everyone was easy like Tony.'

He looked at the book and then at the jewel before looking back at Naruto as he got back in a worse shape than he entered.

'His acting is too good or this piece of jewelry actually affects him.' Many questions came to his mind but he didn't think Naruto was patient enough for him

Fury picked it up and got closer to Naruto, and kicked him. From his data, Naruto was strong enough to fight the hulk so his foot should break on contact.

"Aah"

Fury almost lost his composure at the scene as Naruto was sent flying against the wall of his office and broke a rib as he coughed up blood.

"Are you crazy?"

"I am just honest man. There is nothing for me to hide."

"We can use this against you."

"Of course but I have my ways just like you have your ways."

"Fine, we will lower the level of security against you as you are cooperative but take care of being too honest against evil."

"I accepted you and this is the result but scums don't get such chances." Naruto replied with a smile as he got up after Fury had gone back to his seat and disappeared with Natasha while Fury could see the affect of the jewel on the force

Fury felt like he could trust Naruto and for the first time he did, it was just a miracle but as he looked at the jewel he decided not to share it with his superiors.

'Trust for Trust'

* * *

Natasha had watched the whole drama play out like a illusion as she could believe the event that happened. She had never met a person so kind and giving, someone with immense confidence that they could hand out their own weakness.

He didn't feel it but Natasha felt bad for him as she thought of him as a nice person that was too good for anyone from just a single interaction.

"You shouldn't have done that. They will devise ways to take you down, even if you haven't done anything."

"Shh, I know but they can't. I never said it made me crippled that was your own interpretation and that book, I never said I wrote it or a valid source did. It was just a novel written by a fan and I keep it because it was a nice piece of literature.

But, thank you for caring. I knew you were a good girl from one look at you." Naruto explained as he held her hand and kissed her fingers as he looked at her beautiful eyes

Natasha blinked as she heard his voice and felt his touch, only thanks to her strong will did she not loose herself in this comfort as she looked at him straight.

"Are you playing with me? Are you playing with us?"

"No, I am not playing with you. I want you, I want to love you, I want you to feel safe and fulfilled. I want to heal you and keep you happy. One look had taken my heart and more time with you, made this feeling stronger. I am playing with them but it is not a harmful game as there is no way I can show everything about myself to a stranger." Naruto replied as he stood few feet away from Natasha as his tone was serious

His words filled with honesty touched her heart that was filled with loneliness and she wanted to accept his offer but, "You want me to believe your words when you are playing around with other woman at the same time. Even now, you are with others at this very moment."

"What is the problem with that? Can you not tell my desire for you? Can you not see me here with you? Am I mentioning others when I am with you? Am I a fraud or truthful? Just because I love others doesn't make my love less as I never said I hungered for a sexual relation and my emotions that are clear are proof of my true feelings.

You can ask anyone out there to check and I will allow it. I love you all and treat you all differently as each of you is unique.

No, there will never come a day when I will abandon one of you and there will never be another person that loves you as much as I can." Naruto replied to her query, which made her mind open up

Natasha thought he would make excuses but his words couldn't be ignored as he was right, he was here and he was there. His love was so different that even with just his touch and voice; it made her feel at peace so what about a closer contact.

Her mind was spinning and she had to hold on to the wall as they were in an alleyway that was covered up so none could interfere.

"I need some time" Natasha for the first time felt like a little girl unable to understand this powerful emotion, she thought she knew love but this was so different

"I will be waiting for your answer. Just think of me and I will be at your side." Naruto said as she escaped in a hurry, disappearing into the crowd

'I wonder if she will accept.' Naruto thought as he popped, he was unsure as he didn't read the possibilities and he liked it when things progressed naturally

It was the harem that kept some women from choosing him as they were too prideful to share him and ran away from their own desires, even trying to make him jealous by showing another guy. It was a game they shouldn't play as Naruto lost his interest once they started this game and knew they wouldn't change.

He didn't like people that slept with others while having emotions for another. These people cheated their own hearts and the other person.

* * *

A.N hope you enjoyed and comment

How is the story till now?

Do you guys actually like it?

What do you think this story lacks and needs?


End file.
